Maggie's Day With Mom
by Dania
Summary: Maggie spends the day with her mom, Sailor Pluto.


Time with Mom  
  
by: Dania Dewese  
  
  
Disclaimer: Characters used in this story belong to the people who created  
Sailor Moon. Maggie, Gary, Ariel, Daisy, and Madelyn belong to my friend   
AngelRaye who created the chibi scouts. Check out her works she is really  
talented.  
  
  
"Where you off to today Maggie?" asked Ariel who was sitting in the nursery   
coloring a picture  
"Mom is going to spend the whole day with me and I can't wait" Maggie said   
as she finished picking up the mess she and Daisy had created.  
"Have fun" Madelyn said looking up from her art project "I think mom said she   
would come later and play"  
"Cool. I guess I better run" Maggie said as she waved bye to her friends.  
  
"Hi Dad is mom here yet?" Maggie said as she rushed into the quarters that   
her family resided in.  
"Not yet but she just called me on the communicator to say she was on her way"   
Gary said as he finished his glass of water  
"Great then I have time to run get my new hair bow" Maggie said as she ran into  
her room to retrive it.  
Gary turned toward the door as he heard footsteps approaching. He grinned as he  
saw Setsuna open the door. He said "There's my beautiful wife that I love"  
Setsuna gave him a kiss and was about to tell him something when Maggie ran in.  
  
"MOM!!!" Maggie said as she flung herself into Setsuna's open arms "I missed you  
so much."  
"Well that's why I took the day off so that I could spend time just you and me"   
Setsuna said as she turned to Gary "I will have my communicator with me just   
in case you need to reach me."  
"Okay but enjoy yourselves and I will see you at 6 for supper" Gary said as he  
ushered his wife and daughter out the door.  
  
"So where to first?" Setsuna asked as they stepped outside the palace gates and   
made their way into the city.  
"I wanna go to the park and play for a bit and maybe we could go looking at the  
new dress shop that opened downtown" Maggie said as she walked ahead.  
"I think those are excellent ideas" Setsuna answered as she watched her  
daughter enjoying herself.  
  
"Higher Mommy" Maggie squealed as Setsuna pushed her on the swingset at the park.  
They had decided to go there first since it was closer than downtown. Maggie had  
already rode the merry-go-round and slid down the slide but wanted her mom to push  
her on the swings next. Setsuna was greatful that she had decided to take the day   
off. It was not often that mother and daughter could spend this time together.  
  
After the park they decided to head toward the new dress shop. Maggie was running   
ahead enjoying being out in the sunshine when someone accidentally knocked her down.  
She looked up into the eyes of the person and left out a cry of pain.  
  
"MOM!" Maggie cried as she stared at the stranger who had knocked her down.   
"I'm sorry little girl I didn't mean to run into you. Are u okay?" The stranger  
said as he offered a hand to Maggie to help her off the ground. Just then Setsuna  
ran around the corner to where Maggie was. She saw that Maggie had skinned her elbow  
but otherwise was fine.  
  
"Hello" Setsuna said to the stranger  
"Hi. I'm sorry that I bumped into your little one here" He said "I guess I need to  
be more careful next time. I need to get going have a nice day"  
Setsuna turned to her daughter and gave her a big hug and kiss and they started off   
again toward the dress shop.  
  
"Can I have this one mom?" Asked Maggie as she held up a really pretty deep burgundy  
jumper. She had her mother's taste in clothes.  
"I guess but why don't you try it on first to make sure it fits" Setsuna said as she  
looked through a pile of shirts for one that might go with the jumper  
"Okay mom" Maggie replied as she went into one of the changing areas. When she appeared  
again with the jumper on Setsuna decided that it was perfect and told her that yes they  
could get it along with a few shirts to go with it and maybe a hairbow.  
  
Once they had finished paying for their items they decided to grab a bite to eat  
at the resturant across the street. Both of them loved the food that they served  
and thought what a great place to relax before enjoying some more fun in the afternoon.  
After they had ordered mother and daughter started talking about Maggie's school classes.  
After they had eaten they walked out and decided to head toward the muesuem.  
  
"What a neat collection this is" Maggie said as she and Setsuna looked at some artifacts   
that had been put on display.  
"This is from a place called America" Setsuna explained "This is some of their primitive  
art forms and they loaned it to the musuem here so that we could enjoy them"  
"I'm glad they did because we had been studying about other countries and are just now talking  
about the Americas" Maggie said  
"Well then you will have a lot to tell your classmates about what you saw when you return to school on Monday" Setsuna replied as she examined one of the potteries on display.  
  
As the girls left the musuem and headed back toward the palace Maggie stopped and turned toward her mom.  
"Mom let's do this again soon because I have had the best time today" Maggie said as she looked up at her mom.  
"I have too Maggie and I promise to try and be home more and you know you can always visit me at the gates of time whenever you miss me and want to see me" Setsuna replied as she bent down to hug her daughter.  
"I know mom and I will" Maggie said as she turned to continue walking "I love you Mom"  
"I love you to Maggie"  
  
The End  
  
Again special thanks go out to AngelRaye for allowing me to use Maggie in this short story. If you want to know more about the Chibi Scouts then check out her website at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html   



End file.
